Wonderland Dream
The Wonderland Dream is the main antagonist of the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice", performed by MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine. It is, quite literally, a sentient and living dream that uses humans to form its world and live forever. History Beginning The dream came alive one day, dreamed by an unknown person. After dreams are dreamt, they vanish and "die". However, this particular dream wanted to survive, and wanted to continue on as immortal. Before fading, it thought that it would do something no other dream had done before: it would not be dreamt once, but eternally. It planned to come to people and trap them inside it, inside their own minds, until they died and could not dream it again. Then it would travel to the next person and repeat the process. For each person that became lost in it, they would help form it into a new reality, a new world, constantly growing and evolving. The First Alice The dream's first victim, known simply as the first "Alice", was a brave, but violent girl. In the dream, she acted out her most cruel and vile fantasies. She kills everything and everyone in her path with a mighty sword. However, she later falls and is imprisoned in the forest (symbolizing becoming trapped in her mind and later dying), leaving nothing but the bloodstains of her victims as the only evidence she ever existed. The Second Alice The dream's second victim, known as the second "Alice", is a charming and spirited man who sings songs, which the dream takes and uses to craft its world. However, the songs cause the world created to be bizarre, surreal, and mad. The creatures within the dream world admire him, until he also dies, symbolized by him being shot to death in the dream. The Third Alice The third victim or "Alice" is a beautiful, but egotistical and selfish girl. She woos the inhabitants of the dream world to rule over them, building a castle and naming herself the queen. However, she fears sickness, age, and death, as they would ruin or damage her perfect, beautiful body. She obsesses over this so much and for so long that she loses her mind and slips into a permanent state of madness. The Fourth Alice The fourth "Alice" is actually two twin children, who receive an invitation to the castle (presumably sent by the third "Alice" or the remnants of her that the dream took). They are the most innocent and closest to the "true 'Alice'", but are caught in the dream's trap and wander forever in the dream, called "Wonderland". As they have a tea party, they are attacked by an unknown person (presumably the dream itself or the remains of the first "Alice") and killed, forever trapped in the dream. The Next Alice? The song ends with five lives having been claimed by the dream, forever trapped and turned into aspects of the dream's world. The song ends, questioning "Who is the next Alice?". Explanation The dream is Wonderland, a surreal place full of mad creatures and mad people. Every aspect of it from its appearance to those that reside in it are taken from the lives it claims and traps. The first "Alice" likely contributed the theme of red and the darker side and may have even been turned into a beast such as The Jabberwock. The second songs of "Alice" helped form the madness and randomness. The third "Alice" inspired the idea of endless youth and a monarchy, and may have later been formed into the Queen of Hearts. The fourth "Alice" twins were the closest to bringing innocence back to the dream, but the dream killed them. Personality The dream is mysterious, but only cares about itself. It seeks to exist forever, and will be dreamt by humans forever. It does not care that its dreamers die, but rather traps their minds both before and after death in itself and turns them into aspects of its world and reality. When there is a chance innocence can be returned, it quickly destroys it. It corrupts the minds of those within, causing them to commit atrocities that it can use to create itself. Gallery Images de94e9ac66205d30d60fb813f759cde7d410f40b_hq.jpg Alice of Human Sacrifice.jpg alice_human_sacrifice_by_evilmaturestuff-d2xvg7x.jpg Hitobashira.Alice.full.92643.jpg alice_human_sacrifice_by_amy9977-d6804lr.png|Five of the dream's victims. alices.gif alice_human_sacrifice__prologue_by_princesssk8tr-d6520w9.png|Fan artistic representation of the dream in a physical, visable form. alice_human_sacrifice_by_bad_chocola94.png Videos Alice of Human Sacrifice with English Sub - 人柱アリス Re A version - sm4492586 Trivia *The song is commonly associated with, mentioned in and may be the inspiration for a Creepypasta called the "Alice Killings". The story is about a series of Alice in Wonderland themed killings that took place in Japan, in which five people lost their lives. The dream's victims are eerily similar to the victims described in the story, and the circumstances of their deaths also match the song eerily well, with the dream perhaps being interpreted by the Alice Killer. *Though it has no true appearance being a formless dream, and within it is its own reality, the dream has been artistically interpreted by many fans as a small, white humanoid figure with empty eyes and a permanent grin covered in stitches and resembling a voodoo doll or sack puppet. Navigation Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Unseen Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Thought-Forms Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Parasite Category:Paranoid Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Magic Category:Genderless Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Misanthropes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Evil Creator Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Egotist Category:Self-Aware Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nameless Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Music Villains Category:Serial Killers